


Lost until you found me - Desire

by Lethallan97



Series: Lost Until You Found Me (Part 1) [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Demons, Desire, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Dom Solas, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Drunk Fenris, Embarrassment, Fade Tongue, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), POV Solas, Rutting, Smut, Snarky sub fenris, Solas Smut, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), The Fade, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethallan97/pseuds/Lethallan97
Summary: Now beta-ed, many thanks to my beta sharksgrin!"The heat was building again, and I panted and growled as guilt and shame rose in my throat… but the image of those broad, pale shoulders and the feel of his hands pinning me ..."Fenris is visited by a Desire demon. Things get a bit hot and heavy when Desire takes on Solas' face, and Solas accidently gets an eyeful. Followed by some struggling with feels/desires, avoidance and alcohol.-------------------------------------------Overall Series Summary:With Hawke lost in the fade, a lost Fenris joins Fen'Harel in the hopes that if the veil is torn down he can search for her.Solas wanted Fenris for his lyrium brands, hoping that their power can be enhanced to the extent that they could replace the lost foci to tear down the veil, but the two soon become close. Both are broken men, suffering the loss of a love - Hawke and his beloved vhenan - they find solace in one another in their loneliness and grief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - Please don't read if you are squicked by non-con(ish) elements. There is no rape or anything really bad, it's just a bit non-con because it is the desire demon. All sexy times with solas will always have full, explicit consent.

Fenris gasped, rough bark digging into his back where he was pinned, and a familiar set of rough, dry lips assaulted his own. Rough stubble scratched in a glorious burn against his jaw, and an eager tongue pressed insistently against his lips.

He moaned, fisting his hand in long, dark locks of hair and felt that hot tongue slip past his lips, chasing and dancing with his own. Large, calloused hands pinned his hips hard against the tree behind. He pushed forward, that flushed chest suddenly bare and crushing against his own and a hard bulge pressed against his answering one.

Hawke released his lips, head moving lower to nip and lick a hot trial down his neck. He threw his head back, panting as pleasure and adrenaline raced through him. Hawke sucked the spot behind his ear, and his hips bucked, mouth falling open in a silent cry as heat seemed to run straight from Hawke’s mouth to the aching bulge constricted in his leggings.

Hawke chuckled, breath hitching as Fenris rolled his hips forward, his aching cock grinding into Hawke’s as he moaned. Fenris’ hands flew down to grasp his arse, pulling him tighter against him.

Fenris buried his head into Hawke’s neck and panted as he thrust, making him choke out something between a moan and a cry. He threw his arms behind Hawke’s head, needing his lips on him again as they clashed and rutted like beasts chasing release.

 _So close,_ Fenris thought, _just a little bit more…_ He pulled away from Hawke’s plundering lips, looking him in the eyes as his head fell back against the tree.

“Hawke! I…” Fenris stopped, something catching his interest in the corner of his eye.

Drops of red fell from his wrist, hitting the forest floor with a small, liquid thud. He furrowed his brow, confused. _Am I bleeding?_ He brought his wrist closer, inspected it for signs of a wound, but the blood was only coming from one place – the scarlet token, wrapped tightly around his wrist. The token. Hawke.

He looked back to Hawke’s face and saw lilac eyes glowing faintly were there should have been beautiful emerald green. He looked around, confusion wrapping around him like a cloud, and he pushed his broad shoulders away from him.

“This… this isn’t right.” The man who wore Hawke’s face laughed, the sound echoing far deeper than it should have. Fenris looked back, eyes widening as he suddenly found his hands pinned painfully into the bark above his head. He scowled, as the creature's face pushed closer, and the voice that came out of its mouth was unmistakable. Desire.

“Tsk, tsk… What a pity. We were having so much fun.” It’s tongue slipped between it’s lips, licking a hot wet trail along the lyrium lines on his chin and tilted its head quizzically.

“You taste so good…” It let out a sinful moan, keeping him pinned with one unnaturally strong hand as the other trailed down to rub at his bulge, still rock hard between them.

“Don’t leave so soon, lover boy…” Fenris scowled, understanding slowly coming to him in waves.

Hawke was dead. This demon wore his face, defiled his image. He snarled, eyes narrowing and lyrium flaring to life as a pulse of pure rage washed through him. It shuddered at that, seeming to take pleasure from the rush of magic.

“You do not deserve his face, demon! How about I rip it from you?” He struggled, pushing against the hand restraining him and it tutted, a sarcastic whine leaving it’s mouth.

“Promises, promises… What face would you like me to wear then, hmm?” It smirked, face contorting and shifting into tanned skin, dark hair and a pair of firm breasts pressed into his chest as it leaned in.

“How about this, hmm?” A familiar Ravaini voice said as it leaned in, lips coming in to try to steal a kiss. He turned his face away scowling, and scoffed at it.

“It’ll take more than the pirate whore to keep me here, demon.” It leaned in, breath tickling his ear as it sniffed at him.

“Do not worry, I will find it. There is always someone…” It looked into his eyes and a faint pressure felt like it was poking around in his head. Poking and prodding until the sensation of cool, soft lips on his temple was dragged to the surface. Its eyes lit up in glee and it smirked as its face began to blur and shift again.

“Ah, there it is…” The voice grew deeper this time, familiar. Its skin became paler and its hair shed. Isabella’s soft chin and nose sharpened, its ears growing back into points. It chuckled in that deep voice, and the sound sent an involuntary shiver straight down to his aching cock, still pulsing with need between his legs.

It leaned forward, velvet lips pressing to his with an insistent pressure and Fenris paused as it forced its tongue between his clenched lips. He pushed half-heartedly at the hand restraining him, a groan slipping past his lips as that skilled hand rubbed in a glorious rhythm on his cock. The heat was building again, and he panted and growled as guilt and shame rose in his throat… but the image of those broad, pale shoulders and the feel of those hands pinning him made him bite his lip as his hips twitched involuntarily. He gasped, pressure building as he gave in and thrust forward. It was easy enough to forget where he was.

 _It’s just a dream…_ He thrust forward once more, eyes snapping to movement over the demon’s shoulder. He cried out, pressure finally snapping as he came harder than he had in a very long time …. While staring right at the half-hidden form of the real dread wolf, hiding in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, I know, I'm a bastard. I think ill now be doing this series in third person :P After much deliberations, I realise that writing in third person is much easier to do and works better, at least for the purposes of this fanfiction. 
> 
> If you would like the previous parts of this series reworked to third person as well, please tell me in comments! 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and I am still looking for a beta! comment if interested.  
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Solas sighed, shifting in frustration where he sat cross legged on a moss covered cobblestone floor. Grand stone walls towered around him, with a domed ceiling open to the sky above, and stone carvings and tapestries of wolves littered the place in dedication to his former self. This place had fallen long ago, but here in the fade the memory still stood intact.

The air was thick with magic, pulsing and throbbing like an infected wound around him and making it almost impossible to concentrate. Magical glyphs glowed faintly around him, flaring at the magic that pulsed in the air and he growled in frustration as one of the glyphs snapped with a sharp influx of magic too strong for it to bare.

“Fenedhis!...” He sighed, a hand coming to rub at his temple in frustration. Something was causing a disturbance, even the spirits in the temple could feel it.

He rose, habitually brushing non-existent dirt from his leggings as he looked to one of the spirits of wisdom that resided here. The wisp’s form flowed and pulsed softly like the glyphs as it floated aimlessly about the room.

“Lasa Ghilan, Falon…” He turned towards his friend, and it drifted closer to him in response.

“Ma nuvenin… Vir sumeil, garas.” He nodded his thanks, following the spirit. With each footstep, the ground seemed to meld and shift as he moved through the fade. They walked for some time, until the spirit stopped and moved past him.

“Dara. Ma ane tel'u, Falon.” The spirit whispered, before heading back the way they came.

Solas’ brow furrowed. Was that meant as warning, or advice? He stepped forward, weaving through the shadows of the forest with the crunch of soft pine needles breaking underfoot.

There was noise now, a dull thud followed by panted gasps. His brow furrowed, rushing forward now. Was someone in pain?

The forest was breaking towards a small clearing, where less trees grew to block the light. He stopped, mouth dropping open in surprise as the source of the sound came into view.

A burly man with dark hair had someone pressed to the trunk of a tree, but the aura was unmistakably a spirit of desire. It’s hips ground mercilessly into the crotch of its prey, and wet sounds echoed through the air as lips clashed together again. Tanned hands appeared, scrambling for purchase on the demons behind as a deep moan penetrated the air.

 _A demon could not create this much disturbance_ , Solas thought. _The source must be elsewhere…_ He took a silent step forward, cautious to not alert the demon. It would be better to wake this soul, before it found itself possessed. Those tanned hands slid upwards, grasping behind the demon’s neck as it leant in to attack and suck at its victims neck… only to stop him in his tracks as it revealed a shock of white hair and a face contorted in pure ecstasy, as familiar lyrium lines flared to life and pumped another wave of power into the air.

Solas’ lips parted and he released a sharp breath in shock. Fenris’ glistening, kiss swollen lips dropped open and he gasped again as his hips shifted restlessly.

“Hawke, I…” Solas’ heard him moan, his voice filled with lust, before he paused. Confusion washed over his face, obvious even from a distance. The demon pushed his hands roughly above his head, and Fenris’ spine arched beautifully in response.

“This… this isn’t right.” Fenris shouted in confusion, pushing against the hand restraining him. The demon chuckled, voice changing to reveal its true self.

To become aware in the fade was a difficult enough task for even a mage, it was highly unlikely a non-magic user could have manged it but it seems that Fenris was defying all logic. Even if he was becoming aware, it was nearly certain he would not remember this upon waking. No non-mage in existence was capable of that, without magical assistance.

“Tsk, tsk… What a pity. We were having so much fun.” The demon leaned forward, licking the lines of lyrium on his chin while it moaned and Solas ignored the pang of jealousy in his core. It wouldn’t be the first time he wondered what those lines tasted like.

“Don’t leave so soon, lover boy…” The demon laughed as Fenris scowled, realization flooding across his face as his usual captivating anger returned.

“You do not deserve his face, demon! How about I rip from you?” Fenris struggled now, barely contained rage contorting his features into a mask of fury that really should not be as tempting as it was.

 _So this is the famous Champion of Kirkwall?_ Solas thought. 

“Promises, promises… What face would you like me to wear then, hmm?” It chuckled menacingly, form shifting to a scantily clad woman with tan skin and a huge bust. Solas suppressed a chuckle as Fenris’ face contorted into a horrified sneer and he growled something he could not make out, still panting into the still air around them.

Solas resolutely ignored the twitch in his leggings, cock hardening at the image of Fenris’ sweat slick chest arching and panting in anger against the demon, as it licked at his neck in mock tenderness.

The demon chuckled, lips whispering something into his ear too quiet for him to hear until its mouth slipped open, tongue darting out the moisten it’s lips as it chuckled.

“Ah, there it is…” Its face shifted again, tan skin slipping away to become paler and hair dripped away like wet paper before disappearing into the ground below. It’s ears grew longer and shoulders broadened, into… oh.

Solas’ gasped silently, cock hardening at the sight of his own lips bombarding the other elf’s tan ones and his own hips grinding into his. The demon licked its way into his mouth, and he could hear the other elf groan in frustration, as his hands pushed against their restraint. Fenris let out an involuntary sound, almost a whimper, as he pushed forward with a jerk and snapped his hip forwards in one quick motion as they rutted together.

Solas swallowed hard and suppressed a low jealous growl, resisting the urge to simple stride forward and take the elf in hand, while he licked every line of lyrium along that hard body until the tanned muscle twitched and that tight control splintered underneath him.

Fenris shuddered beautifully, back arching further than it should have as his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and his eyes flew open and stared directly at him before he vanished, demon groaning in disappointment as it lapped up the remaining energy that lingered in the air.

Solas panted shamefully, adjusting the hardness in his leggings as he panted in arousal and turned away from the scene, disgusted at himself.

It was a very, very good thing the elf wouldn’t remember this in the morning… and if his thoughts were plagued with more than a few more visions of a certain tanned elf on his knees, he wasn’t about to let anyone know it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELVISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Fenedhis! - Elvish curse word  
> Lasa Ghilan, Falon… - Grant/Give Guidance, Friend  
> Ma nuvenin… Vir sumeil, garas. - As you wish. We are close, come.  
> Dara. Ma ane tel'u, Falon - Go. You are not alone, my friend. (Note: I had to piece this together myself, hope it's right).


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris woke with a start, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and his own unsteady breath panting into the cold night the only sounds to be heard. He scrunched his eyes closed, failing miserably to calm himself.

He sat up, bare chest covered in a thin film of sweat and he screwed his face up in disgust at the uncomfortable wet patch that had bloomed in his leggings.

“Fenehdis lasa…” He whispered into his hand in disgust, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes. It wasn’t anywhere near dawn yet, the sky outside his window still an inky black save for the faint green glow behind the clouds where the breech had scarred the sky.

He swung his legs over the side of his meagre cot and scowled, tugging the sticky leather down his legs and tossing them as far as they could go across the room, where they landed with a dull thud before sliding down the stone wall. The water in the wash bowl on the simple beside cabinet from the night before had turned ice cold during the night, but it would have to do.

He scrubbed the skin of his thighs until they were an angry red, disgust and shame curling in his chest. He threw the cloth the same way as the leggings, and rose to pace the room. He resolutely ignored the almost painful feeling of the cold stones beneath his feet and the chill reaching rather unpleasant places on his naked body, and began to pace with his fists clenching and flexing at his sides in agitation.

He had watched. He had crept into his dreams and watched, like a thief in the shadows. He had forgotten that he the elf was infamous for being a Somniari, working diligently towards the cause even in his sleep, but that did not give him the right to invade the minds of others as they slept _._

Fenris snarled, a hand creeping into his hair to tug painfully at it, the sharp sting grounding him. How stupid could he be, to let a demon get that close to him.

The damned elf’s soft lips on his feverish skin and what should have been uncharacteristic kindness had plagued his thoughts for weeks, but he did not _desire_ the elf. As the wounds on the man’s arms and shoulder had healed from the angry raw red, to the pale pink of new flesh Fenris’ thoughts had run rampant.

He could not comprehend why the man would have done such a thing for him. Fenris had been in pain yes, but what had been triggered had been meant as a punishment, not as a death sentence. He had no value to his previous magister master dead after all, so when the other elf had touched his head and discovered what was happening, he could have simple left him there content in the knowledge he would still be able to perform his duties after the magic had run its course.

He had made sure not to even _try_ to discover his motivation for personally seeing to his care after… from what he had heard the process of syphoning off the power hadn’t been a pleasant one… or the motivation for his lips upon his temple.

Fenris had been cautious to keep their encounters brief since then. He had given his thanks, the elf had accepted and they had moved on. Fenris got his assignments through generals most of the time, so they had barely seen each other and when they did it was nothing if not professional. Every time he saw his arms, those thoughts would come again and a suspiciously warm feeling welled in his chest… which he quickly attributed to guilt.

He stopped pacing and retrieved his spare leggings and armour, and dressed quickly. Sleep would not come to him again tonight, not with those thoughts whirling around in his head. He would just have to avoid the elf even more from now on…


	4. Chapter 4

Avoidance had worked perfectly for Fenris… for all of five minutes. He had spent the time till dawn beating the life from a magic animated training dummy with his bare hands, until his knuckles were bloody and raw, before he started heading off to the long hall within the fortress that served as the mess hall.

As dawn had approached and the birds had started to wail, the fortress had slowly come to life. Servants were the first to begin scurrying about, cooks running to and from the mess hall with their arms piled high with breads and other ingredients, while other servants were running around frantically to complete their morning duties. All of them stared openly at him as they passed, which was not unusual. It was no secret that he was important, even if they had tried to keep his identity on the down low it would have been obvious… his usefulness was literally branded upon his skin.

He glared at anyone who dared look at him directly, sending servants nervously scattering in every direction as he stalked into the hall. The long tables were laden with breads, cooked eggs and some strange elven sweet pastries that Fenris had never seen before coming here. The morning meal was the same every day, but somehow those delicious pastries never seemed to become tiresome, one with a cinnamon apple flavouring packed inside was a particular favourite of Fenris’. 

Fenris grabbed some bread and cheese alongside two of the delicious apple pastries, before he stalked over to a table on the far end of the busy hall. Abelas and another younger general he had met many times, Banal’ras, sat at the table eating their meagre meals in companionable silent. While he did not particularly want company, both the men were the quiet, contemplative type so there would be few words spoken here if he did not wish to. 

Fenris nodded his greeting to the men, who returned the greeting with a slight incline of their hooded heads as he sat and tucked into the meal. He bit into some of the bread and cheese, saving the best part for last, and stared down at the crumbs falling to his plate as his thoughts wandering. 

He had no assignments outside the fortress for now, but he could sneak out as additional forces with the next outgoing team… he needed to keep as far away from the dread wolf as possible, which wasn’t exactly an easy task when you were residing within the same walls. 

Fenris continued to muse, until he finally lifted his delicious final prize. His mouth watered, as the light green substance oozed out as he lifted the pastry to his mouth. The scent crept into his nostrils and the taste bloomed on his tongue, easily the best part of his morning and he had to suppress a satisfied groan. He closed his eyes, chewing slowly. Perfectly content, until a sharp chuckled sounded far too close to his ear. 

“Enjoying that, are we?” The deep voice rumbled, so close to his ear he could feel cool breath on the point. His eyes snapped open and he flinched away from the man, pastry tumbling from his lips to the plate with a splat. Solas smirked and rounded the table to the other side, fully clothed in that ridiculously regal golden armour with the overly large fur wrapped over one shoulder, and plonked himself gracefully down beside Banal’ras with his plate, which oddly enough was filled with nothing but small, delicately cut squares covered with some sort of sweet paste, fruit and nuts. Who knew the wolf had a sweet tooth?

Abelas had never been overly impressed or in awe of the ‘dread wolf’ as would be expected, preferring to criticise his decisions and tactics over blind acceptance. That is why he made an excellent advisor, Fenris supposed. Banal’ras however, wasn’t like Abelas. The man was a subordinate of Abelas, much lower in the ranks of command, and the stoic man’s eyes always lit up in awe when the big bad dread wolf came near. The man stuttered his greetings, staring unashamedly, to which Solas politely returned the greeting his eyes never leaving Fenris’ face as he smirked. It made Fenris’ startled expression turn down into a scowl, as he narrowed his eyes as the idiotic man stumbled over his sycophantic words.

“Fen’harel! Adaran athis’an. You are looking well today…” The man continued to babble as Fenris glared, and Solas finally tilted his head in the man’s direction which seemed to make him stupidly pleased. The man was usually very tolerable, but Solas’ presence turned the man into an irritating, ancient elven buffoon. Solas gave him a tight-lipped smile and thanked him, the slight downward twitch at the side of his mouth the only indication of his displeasure. After a moment his patience thinned, and Fenris ground his teeth together before snapping.

“Do you think he wants to listen to you drone on like a love-sick girl all day?” Fenris regretted it immediately. Solas turned to him, brow raised as he rested his chin on his palm and smirked. Banal’ras stopped mid-rant and, of all things, blushed and looked down at his nearly empty plate. Abelas’ normally solemn face gave no indication of any reaction, save for a small upward tilt of amusement to one side of the mans lips, almost undetectable to those who didn’t know his expressions well.

Banal’ras rose from the table quickly, muttering mortified apologies and scuttled away before disappearing completely into the growing crowd. Fenris looked back, only to see Solas still staring at him. 

“While it was getting a tad grating, that was a little harsh you must admit?” He chuckled, popping one small cake into his mouth. Fenris’ eyes followed the movement, as a slick pink tongue peaked out quickly to lick up a drop of the sweet cream from his lips. 

“And have the man prattle on? I think not.” Fenris scowled, tension beginning to build in his chest. He hadn’t mentioned it yet, but he would. There was no way the man would miss the opportunity to embarrass him in front of a man he respected, it’s what any good strategist would do. 

They ate in tense silence, Abelas of course showing no signs of discomfort as the air grew thick between them. His limbs grew tenser, bare foot tapping impatiently on the ground before he snapped, shoving the remaining pastry into his mouth and he rose from the table, leaving the other pastry abandoned on his plate reluctantly with a last longing look at its golden filling. 

Solas opened his mouth to say something, but Fenris cut him off with a grunt.

“I have things to attend to.” He growled, turning and all but ran from the mess hall and wandering aimlessly down a nearby hallway. The elf had ample opportunity to say something. Embarrass him, or even just make a snide joke to humiliate him, but he hadn’t. He had eaten his stupid frilly cakes and pretended nothing happened. Pretended watching him come with the man’s hands down his trousers was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing worthy of note. 

He rubbed his forehead roughly with one gauntleted hand and sighed, turning in the direction of his new destination. He really needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good stuff :D

Fenris smirked as the dark bottle shattered with a satisfying crash against the wall of the wine cellar, watching intently as the glass scattered from his vantage point in the corner, where he sat cross legged with his back propped against the unpleasantly hard wall.

 He chucked, assuring himself that what came out definitely wasn’t a giggle. He raised his second bottle of dark red swill to his lips, only to find it disappointingly empty like the last one. He tipped it upside down and shook it, two small bitter drops falling onto his tongue before setting it down a little too hard on the floor beside him. He growled, reaching blindly for another but misjudged the distance and toppled the bottle on the shelf beside it. The dark substance bloomed on the floor as the bottle impacted with a sharp crash, spreading slowly across the cold stone floor as Fenris watched with a sorrowful downturn to his lips. Such a waste.

By now, the whole of the keep was bound to know he fucked _a desire demon_ of all things, with their boss’ face no less. The bastard must be loving this, must love embarrassing and degrading him. Best to wait it out here, drown his shame in a never-ending supply of the cheap dry liquid oblivion.

“Yes, I see you did have very important things to attend to.” A voice rumbled sarcastically from the doorway to his left. Fenris looked up, squinting and growled menacingly at the shadowed form.

“You seem to have forgotten you had actual duties to attend to.” Fenris looked over at the clipped words, Solas’ jaw was clenched and his lips were drawn in a tight line. Fenedhis, the man was pissed.

“Im _busy_.” He hissed, blinking hard to clear some of the haze from his eyes and angrily rubbed at his wine reddened cheeks. He flinched as the elf prowled towards him, lifting him from the ground with one unnaturally strong hand by his tunic.

 _He pushed half-heartedly at the hand restraining him, a groan slipping past his lips as that smooth hand rubbed in a glorious rhythm on his cock…_ Fenris shuddered, quickly banishing the memory.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Solas loomed over him, face coming close as he hissed in barely contained fury. _Shit,_ Fenris thought. He could smell him this close, elfroot and an earthy musk unique to him that shouldn’t have been that appealing. He felt lust run through his veins, acutely aware of the hand pinning him to the icy cold wall behind him.

“What is wrong with me? You had _no right_!” He snarled, panting in fury and unwanted arousal. Solas’ grip loosened and he frowned.

“No right to what?” He looked Fenris in the eye, furious expression replaced by confusion and a slight downturn to the corner of his lips. Fenris head fell back with a dull thud and he laughed bitterly. He hadn’t meant to say it. Hadn’t meant to mention it at all, but his head swarm from the wine and his control was slipping.

Solas waited as Fenris hesitated. He clenched his teeth and hoped the wine covered his embarrassed blush, as the memories rushed through his head. He shouldn’t. The man was obviously giving him an out here, playing ignorant to give him the chance to ignore it ever happened.

“Invade my dreams!” He snapped before he could stop himself, and he snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack as regret and shame flooded him. He shoved Solas’ hand from his chest and stumbled past him, swaying slightly as he all but ran for the door.

He didn’t make it, however, as he was bodily slammed into the wall beside the doorway. A hard chest pressed gloriously hard to his back, two palms slammed beside his head to cage him in and a knee came between his legs to pin him. His cheek pressed to the cold stone of the wall, cool against his heated flesh.

“You remember… that…” he sighed, exasperated and far too calm for the situation as he pondered. Fenris panted, each shift of his hips pressing his hardening cock to the wall in a glorious, if incredibly distracting, friction.

Did he think he wouldn’t remember? Fenris couldn’t remember what he was like before the marks were branded upon his body, but he knew that he had always been able to remember his dreams. It was because he was not a mage, he realised. Fenedhis, he really had intended on ignoring it, thought that Fenris had just woke up with a wet crotch and no memory of why he had it. Of course, Fenris had to go and poke at it like a blind fool.

Solas brought his head closed to his ear, his heated breath tickling his ear.

“It would not be a wise decision…” he murmured, almost to himself, before a hot wet tongue licked his ear. Fenris jerked in surprise, a high pitched keening sound escaping his mouth before he could silence it, and the tongue disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Fenris’ cock was rock hard how, and he panted shamefully aroused with barely a touch. Fenris pushed back suddenly, giving himself room to clumsily turn halfway in the man’s grasp, looking over his shoulder into his predatory graze. Fenris blushed, shame pumping through him almost as powerful as the lust when he saw the heated look.

“Do not **mock me.”** Fenris snarled, voice cracking pitifully, for that was surely what the elf was doing. He had to be taking a sick kind of pleasure from this, his shame. Toying with him.

Solas’ eyes narrowed at him in disgust as he pressed his body against him again, his cheek pressed to Fenris’ flushed one and held him there for a moment.

“If you think that of me then you do not know me very well, Da’Fen.” He murmured, hot breath caressing his cheek before he descended. Velvet lips pressed hard to his own, a wet tongue took no time to press into his mouth and tangle with his own. The angle was awful, Fenris’ neck twisted at an odd angle and teeth clacked, but he’d be damned if it didn’t do the trick.

Fenris moaned and whimpered as teeth pulled at his lower lip, his hips shifting seeking friction, and he whimpered as the lips slid away from his with an obscenely wet sound. Solas chuckled darkly and pulled back to his sensitive ear, nipping it lightly before licking and sucking at the skin of his neck below, drawing a lusty whimper from him.

“Find me, when you have the courage to actually make this choice yourself. Do not neglect your duties again, next time I will not be so… empathetic” He smirked pressing hard and letting Fenris feel the outline of a hard cock on his lower back, before Solas’ body pulled away from him suddenly, Fenris’ weak knees just about able to keep from falling to the floor.

When he looked back, Solas was gone, with only the sound of retreating footsteps left behind. The room was back to being empty, dark and covered in wine and glass shards.

Fenris turned after a moment, back supported by the wall and slipped down it when his knees began to shake. He looked down, his hard cock straining against his leggings, and scrubbed his face with his hands to calm himself before crawling over to the bottle of wine he had left.

 _I’m going to need it_ , he thought and scowled as he rubbed at his neck absently. He was pretty sure the bastard had left a hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, making you wait! :P
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, for things to add to this series or oneshots of this pairing, please put them in the comments and I will make sure to consider them! 
> 
> If I feel your prompt wouldn't work for were I am going with this series, I already have the ending planned, then I can always make a one-shot (or *gasp* write another series, if I'm inspired enough!)  
> Hope you like it! I am worried they are too out of character >.


End file.
